A Love To Kill
by ISungyi
Summary: Cinta tidak selamanya indah layaknya cerita dalam roman. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin telah mengalami pasang surut cinta yang hampir membuat mereka berpisah. Kehadiran Siwon ditengah KyuMin membuat salah satu diantara mereka harus lenyap. Drabble KyuMin. BL. YAOI. NC. Blood scene. Psikopat. Angst. NO BASH.


_Another Love Story about Kyumin…._

**_~A LOVE TO KILL~_**

_._

_._

_._

_Author :_

_Lee Sungyi a.k.a billy quint_

**Cast :**

**Lee Sungmin**

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**Choi Siwon**

**Genre :**

**Angst, Psikopat, Hurt**

**Rated :**

**M**

**Warning :**

**YAOI, BL, BLOOD SCENE**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kyuhyun menatap nanar jendela kamarnya. Bekas rinai hujan masih nampak membasahi dahan pohon yang ada di depan kamarnya. Meneteskan bulir-bulir bening yang yang mulai berjatuhan menghempas tanah basah yang ada di bawahnya. Kyuhyun menarik nafasnya, mencium aroma basah yang amat disukainya. Kyuhyun mendekatkan tubuhnya ke arah jendela, menatap gumpalan awan hitam yang masih menggantung di atas atap rumahnya. Rupanya mendung masih enggan untuk pergi dari sana.

Kyuhyun berniat akan berbalik, ketika kedua matanya terfokus pada satu titik yang menarik perhatiannya. Seorang pemuda tengah berdiri tepat di depan rumahnya. Mengadah ke arahnya sembari melambaikan tangan kanannya yang Kyuhyun yakin tengah gemetaran. Sosok itu tersenyum ke arahnya, memamerkan bibir pucatnya yang mulai membiru karena kedinginan. Kyuhyun mengumpat pelan, namun sedetik kemudian berlari menuruni anak tangga dan menerjang rintik gerimis untuk menemui seseorang di bawah sana.

Sungmin menundukkan kepalanya. Bibirnya terkatup rapat menahan hawa dingin yang seolah membekukan tulang-tulangnya. Namja itu mendongak ke atas, menatap jendela kamar yang kini telah kosong ditinggalkan pemiliknya. Sungmin menggenggam payung kecilnya semakin erat, dia tahu bahwa tidak seharusnya dia datang ke rumah itu. Tidak seharusnya dia datang dan mengganggu Cho Kyuhyun. Setidaknya setelah dia memutuskan untuk melupakan _namja_ itu. Tapi entah kenapa Sungmin tidak bisa menahan dirinya. _Namja_ itu tidak bisa berhenti untuk tidak bertemu Kyuhyun. Dan sepertinya, Kyuhyun pun juga sama.

Senyuman itu lebih terlihat seperti lolongan kesakitan. Kyuhyun berjalan mendekat ke arah Sungmin. Menatap tajam sosok _namja_ yang sampai detik ini masih dicintainya. Hatinya mencelos, ketika teringat akan masa-masa indah yang pernah mereka lalui bersama. Andai saja waktu bisa berhenti pada saat itu, mungkin kini mereka tidak perlu mengalami perpisahan yang menyakitkan dan menyiksa bathinnya.

Sungmin tersenyum memandang wajah tampan mantan kekasihnya. Kyuhyun tidak pernah berubah. Tatapan khawatir yang selalu ia tunjukkan kepadanya membuat Sungmin merasa kembali seperti di saat sebelum mereka benar-benar berpisah. Sungmin sangat merindukan Kyuhyun. Merindukan tiap bait kalimat yang terucap penuh cinta di telinganya. Melambungkan batas angannya untuk memiliki kisah cinta layaknya Romeo dan Juliet atau Jack dan Rose yang abadi dan kekal selamanya. Tetapi kehidupan bukanlah cerita fiksi yang selalu berakhir bahagia. Sungmin sadar itu, ketika kini Kyuhyun bukan lagi sebagai kekasihnya. Dunia memang telah mengalahkan mereka.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Berapa lama kau berdiri di sini?" Kyuhyun memberondong Sungmin dengan semua pertanyaan yang terlintas di kepalanya. Bukan jawaban sebenarnya yang dia harapkan. Pertanyaan itu hanyalah sebuah ekspresi dari rasa cemasnya ketika melihat Sungmin berdiri dengan tubuh gemetar di depan rumahnya.

Lagi-lagi _namja_ manis itu hanya tersenyum, mengulurkan tangan pucatnya untuk menyentuh pipi tirus Kyuhyun yang semakin cekung seolah menyiratkan beratnya hidup yang telah di alami oleh mantan kekasihnya itu. "_Bogoshippo"_

Ucapan itu lolos begitu saja, membuat seluruh relung hati Kyuhyun seakan porak poranda ketika mendengarnya. Kyuhyun meraih pergelangan tangan Sungmin, menatap nanar beberapa warna lebam yang menghiasi kulit mulus Sungminnya. Sungmin menunduk, berniat menarik tangannya namun ditahan kuat oleh Cho Kyuhyun.

"Apa dia masih bersikap kasar kepadamu?" Ujar Kyuhyun penuh penekanan. Sungmin menarik tangannya lebih keras, hingga genggaman tangan Kyuhyun kini terlepas dari pergelangan tangannya.

"_Sssttttt_. Aku tidak ingin membahasnya. Bawa aku bersamamu Kyu" Sanggah Sungmin berusaha mengalihkan arah pembicaraan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menggeram kesal melihat bekas luka yang ada di sekitar tubuh Sungmin. Pemuda tampan itu menarik lengan Sungmin kasar, menyeretnya masuk ke dalam rumahnya dan membawanya menuju kamar pribadinya. Kyuhyun membanting pintu keras kemudian melemparkan tubuh Sungmin di atas ranjang King sizenya. Sungmin mengerang tertahan ketika tubuh padatnya menghantam keras tempat tidur Kyuhyun.

"Kyu" Sungmin memanggil pelan, ketika Kyuhyun memilih berlalu dan meninggalkannya sendirian di dalam kamar. Sungmin tercekat, menatap tiap sudut kamar Kyuhyun yang menurutnya masih tetap sama. Sungmin menggigit bibir bawahnya, mengingat masa di mana dia dan Kyuhyun bergumul dalam satu selimut yang sama. Menghabiskan malam yang panjang deengan erangan nikmat yang membawa mereka hingga ke surga. Sungmin sedikit terisak ketika malam yang indah itu sekaligus menjadi malam terakhir mereka.

_Sungmin dan Kyuhyun bertemu sekitar 3 tahun yang lalu. Saat itu Kyuhyun sedang merayakan hari kelulusannya di sebuah bar di kota Seoul. Pertama kalinya kedua mata itu bertemu. Sungmin yang merasa tidak nyaman berada di dalam dekapan pria kekar yang ada di sebelahnya. Pria itu bernama Choi Siwon, Kyuhyun mengetahuinya dari seorang pelayan yang tidak sengaja melihat tatapan Kyuhyun yang tajam ke arahnya._

_ Putra dari pemilik La Nieda pelayan itu menjelaskan. Bar terbesar, terkenal dan terbanyak di Korea. Sungmin adalah salah satu aset mereka. Siwon mendapatkan Sungmin dari seorang penjudi yang punya banyak hutang kepadanya. Pria itu tidak sanggup membayar hutangnya, maka dengan keji dia menawarkan Sungmin, putera semata wayangnya yang masih berusia 15 tahun. Awalnya Siwon menolak, namun ketika melihat tubuh mulus Sungmin pria itu menjadi terobsesi kepadanya. Sungmin berubah menjadi budak seks baginya. Namja itu bahkan tidak peduli jika Sungmin masih belia dan harus menanggung rasa sakit di sekitar lubang anusnya. Baginya yang terpenting adalah hasrat binatangnya bisa tersalurkan. Siwon tidak pernah mencari pria atau wanita lain untuk menggantikan Sungmin. bahkan pria itu tidak segan-segan untuk menawarkan Sungmin kepada rekan-rekan bisnisnya. Meminta Sungmin untuk melayani setiap tamu yang berani membayar mahal kepadanya._

_ Sungmin teringat ketika Kyuhyun membawanya keluar dari tempat itu. Dengan dalih menyewa Sungmin dengan harga yang cukup mahal, namja tampan itu berhasil membawa Sungmin keluar dari dalam neraka tersebut. Kyuhyun juga tidak tahu kenapa, tetapi ketika melihat tatapan Sungmin pada malam itu, tanpa ia sadari ia telah jatuh ke dalam pesona seorang Lee Sungmin. Kyuhyun mengajak Sungmin pindah ke apartemennya, melindungi Sungmin dari kejaran Siwon yang merasa tertipu olehnya. Awalnya semua berjalan lancar. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin menjalani kehidupan normal layaknya sepasang kekasih. Meski mereka harus mengenakan penyamaran ketika akan berkencan di luar, namun itu sama sekali bukan penghalang bagi kebahagiaan mereka. Sampai pada suatu hari mereka lengah._

_ Siwon bukanlah orang bodoh yang bisa begitu saja melepaskan Kyuhyun. Namja itu bahkan punya banyak pasukan yang siap menjalankan setiap titah yang ia ucapkan. Mencari Kyuhyun bukanlah pekerjaan yang sulit baginya. Choi Siwon hanya menunggu saat yang tepat, layaknya seorang singa yang sedang bermain-main dengan mangsanya, sampai pada akhirnya dia merasa bosan dan menelan bulat-bulat mangsanya._

_ Tepat 3 bulan setelah itu. Siwon datang ke apartemen Kyuhyun, mengacak-acak semua perabotan yang ada di tempat tinggal Kyuhyun. Sungmin hanya bisa meringkuk menutupi tubuh telanjangnya di balik selimut, ketika Siwon menarik Kyuhyun dan menghajarnya habis-habisan._

_ Kyuhyun berusaha melawan, Siwon bukanlah lawan yang berat jika 3 orang kekar yang dibawa Siwon tidak memegangi seluruh tubuhnya. Siwon terus menghujani Kyuhyun dengan pukulan dan juga tendangan. Darah kental perlahan mengalir dari sudut bibir Kyuhyun, meninggalkan rasa anyir ketika cairan merah itu tidak sengaja tertelan olehnya. Kyuhyun semakin tidak berdaya ketika Siwon memukulkan sebuah vas bunga ke kepalanya._

_ Sungmin menjerit keras dan berlari ke arah Kyuhyun, pemuda tampan itu menatap sedih wajah babak belur Kyuhyun karena perbuatan Siwon. Sungmin menangis semakin keras, ketika Kyuhyun masih berusaha tersenyum untuk menenangkannya. Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun tajam, menguatkan hatinya untuk melepaskan Kyuhyun dan kembali kepada Siwon. Dia tidak bisa melihat Kyuhyun menderita, dia tidak bisa melihat Kyuhyun terlibat dalam dunianya yang gelap. Kyuhyun mengernyitkan keningnya, seolah bisa membaca jalan pikiran Sungmin ketika itu._

_ "Aku mohon jangan sakiti Kyuhyun. Kau bisa membawaku kembali, tapi jangan sakiti Kyuhyun."_

_ Siwon menyeringai puas mendengar ucapan Sungmin. Namja tampan itu kemudian menarik Sungmin ke dalam pelukannya. Kyuhyun berusaha memberontak, namun ketiga pria di belakang Kyuhyun terus mencengkram tubuhnya hingga sulit untuk digerakkan. Siwon menarik tubuh mungil Sungmin dan melemparkannya di atas sofa. Namja itu berusaha memberontak ketika Siwon mulai menindih tubuhnya. Siwon menyeringai puas ketika ia berhasil memasukkan juniornya ke dalam hole Sungmin yang masih memerah. Sungmin menjerit keras, menahan sakit sekaligus benci ketika Siwon memperkosanya di depan orang yang amat di cintainya._

_ Kyuhyun berusaha melepaskan diri, kedua matanya terus tertuju pada sosok Sungmin yang terus meronta kesakitan di bawah tubuh Siwon. Pemuda kekar itu tertawa keras merasakan kenikmatan di bagian selakangannya. Kepuasan itu terasa berlipat ganda ketika melihat Kyuhyun hanya bisa berteriak tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Siwon melepaskan juniornya dari dalam tubuh Sungmin. membiarkan tubuh lemah itu tergeletak tak berdaya di atas sofa Kyuhyun._

_ Siwon berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun, pemuda jangkung itu menyeringai, menatap kedua obsidian Kyuhyun yang berkilat penuh dendam ke arahnya. Siwon menarik rambut Kyuhyun, memaksanya mendongak untuk menatap wajahnya yang memang jauh lebih tinggi darinya. Tangan kanannya menggenggam pemukul baseball yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada di tangannya, mungkin salah seorang pengawalnya membawakan itu untuknya. Kyuhyun dapat mendengar dengan jelas suara tawa kepuasan Siwon di depan wajahnya, sampai kemudian kayu pemukul baseball itu melayang tepat di kepalanya, merenggut kesadarannya sampai beberapa bulan setelahnya._

**Krieeet**

Pintu itu kembali terbuka, Sungmin tersentak dari lamunannya dan menatap sosok Kyuhyun yang telah berdiri di depannya. Kyuhyun masih bungkam dan memilih untuk duduk di depan Sungmin._ Namja_ tampan itu membawa kotak p3k yang ia ambil dari kotak persediaan obat di dekat dapurnya. Kyuhyun menarik wajah Sungmin, mengamati bekas ungu yang terlihat di sudut bibir pucatnya. Kyuhyun mengoleskan obat di sana, membuat Sungmin sedikit berjingkat karena rasa perih yang tiba-tiba terasa di sekitar bibirnya. Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya, meniup pelan bekas luka Sungmin yang ada di bibirnya.

Sungmin hampir tersedak, jaraknya dan Kyuhyun hanya dibatasi oleh udara tipis di sekitar mereka. Denyutan-denyutan liar itu mulai terasa menganggu kerja jantungnya. Nafas hangat Kyuhyun berhembus lembut hingga membuatnya mabuk kepayang. Sungmin masih mencintai Kyuhyun, itulah alasan kenapa pria itu selalu datang kepadanya, meski hanya menatap sosok Kyuhyun dari balik rinai hujan, baginya itu sudah lebih dari cukup untuk mengobati rasa sakit dan juga rindunya.

Kedua pasang mata itu saling menatap dalam diam. Sungmin perlahan memejamkan kedua matanya, membiarkan bibir sexy Kyuhyun menekan bibirnya dan melumatnya dengan perlahan. Hancur sudah pertahanan ego mereka. Sungmin menyerah dengan rasa rindunya yang semakin tak tertahankan. Kyuhyun meraih tengkuk Sungmin, menekan bagian itu untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka. Kedua namja itu mulai bermain lidah, menyesap tiap lelehan saliva yang keluar dari dalam mulut mereka.

Kyuhyun mendorong tubuh Sungmin untuk berbaring di atar ranjangnya. _Namja_ tampan itu perlahan mulai membuka tiap helai pakaian yang menutupi tubuh mulus Sungminnya. Kyuhyun mendelik marah ketika melihat bekas keunguan yang tercetak jelas di atas kulit putih Sungmin. Pemuda di bawahnya itu kemudian menarik wajah Kyuhyun agar menatap kearahnya.

"Bantu aku menghapus jejaknya Kyu, aku ingin kau menghapus jejak pria berengsek itu selama-lamanya."

Sungmin menangis tanpa suara, ketika Kyuhyun mulai mengecupi seluruh bagian tubuhnya. menggigit kasar bekas keunguan dan menggantikannya dengan jejak darinya. Sungmin mendesah lembut, ketika Kyuhyun menciumi leher putih Sungmin dan meninggalkan tandanya di sana. Sungmin mengusap rambut ikal Kyuhyun, meremasnya kuat ketika Kyuhyun kembali mengecup seluruh bagian lehernya. Kedua tangan Kyuhyun kini sibuk memilin _nipple_ Sungmin. Membuat namja sexy yang ada di bawahnya itu semakin menggelinjang geli memancing gairah Kyuhyun untuk meraih puncaknya.

_"Sshhhh cho,, touch me pleaseee.. aahhhh" _Sungmin mengerang nikmat, Kyuhyun mulai menyentuh daerah privatnya, mengulum kejantanan Sungmin untuk memancing cairannya keluar. Keduanya seolah lupa diri oleh desakan gairah yang membuat mereka gila.

Sungmin makin menegang, ketika Kyuhyun memasukkan juniornya ke dalam _single hole_ Sungmin yang telah siap untuknya. Dalam sekali hentakan junior besar Kyuhyun berhasil menembus ke dalam dan menyentuh titik prostatnya.

"_Ahh Ming,, bogosippo chagiya…."_ Desah Kyuhyun disela-sela gerakan _in-out_nya. Sungmin hanya bisa mengerang tak jelas, mencakar punggung Kyuhyun karena rasa nikmat dan sakit yang secara bersamaan menekan tubuh bagian bawahnya.

"_Ahhh Kyuhh more Kyuh,,, fuck me more"_

Kyuhyun terus menggerakkan pingulnya hingga membuat juniornya menyodok hole Sungmin semakin cepat. Kedua _namja_ itu begitu hanyut dalam panasnya gairah cinta yang membakar ranjang mereka. Sungmin melengkungkan tubuhnya ke atas, pandangannnya memutih ketika serangan orgasme datang menderanya. Lengkingan kenikmatan keluar dari bibirnya hingga memaksa Kyuhyun ingin cepat merasakan kenikmatan yang sama. Pemuda jangkung itu memutar gerakan pinggungnya, membuat sensasi berbeda di sekitar selakangannya. Sungmin melingkarkan pahanya di pinggang Kyuhyun, membantu pemuda tampan itu untuk juga merasakan orgasmenya dengan segera. Desahan dan jeritan terus keluar dari bibir keduanya. Hingga seuara lengkuhan panjang Kyuhyun mengakhiri irama percintaan mereka.

"_Aahhhhh Sungminnhhhh…."_ Kyuhyun mencapai puncaknya. Pemuda tampan itu sedikit terengah, sebelum kemudian mengecup bibir Sungmin singkat sebagai ungkapan rasa sayang dan terima kasihnya.

**PLOP**

Junior Kyuhyun terlepas. _Namja_ itu menarik Sungmin agar tidur di atas lengannya, mendekap tubuh mungil Sungmin di delam pelukannya. Kyuhyun terdiam, membayangkan bagaiamana reaksi Siwon ketika melihat mereka kembali bercinta. Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya, kalaupun besok pria itu datang kepadanya, Kyuhyun akan tetap mempertahankan Sungmin di rumahnya, dia tidak akan menyerah, 3 tahun yang lalu mungkin Kyuhyun bukan apa-apa, tapi sekarang. Kyuhyun benar-benar akan merebut Sungmin kembali dalam pelukannya. Tidak peduli meski nyawa menjadi taruhannya.

"Aku mencintaimu Kyu." Sungmin berucap lembut.

"Aku juga, Ming. Aku sangat mencintaimu. Terima kasih telah kembali kepadaku. Aku akan melindungimu. Kau tidak perlu takut pada Siwon. Aku tidak akan membiarkan dia kembali merebutmu dari tanganku."

Sungmin tersenyum kecil sementara kedua matanya mulai tertutup, "Kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan Siwon, kyu. Semuanya telah berakhir sekarang." ucapnya lirih sembari mengeratkan pelukan Kyuhyun di tubuh telanjangnya.

Kyuhyun sedikit bingung dengan perkataan Sungmin. Namun_ namja_ tampan itu terlalu enggan untuk memikirkan kejelasan ucapan Sungmin. Kyuhyun memeluk tubuh Sungmin semakin erat, pemuda tampan itu mengecup pucuk kepala Sungmin dan mulai terlelap bersamanya.

.

.

Sementara itu, di tempat yang cukup jauh dari tempat kedua insan itu bercinta. Beberapa mobil polisi terparkir di depan apartemen mewah di kawasan elit di Seoul. Garis polisi nampak membatasi daerah tersebut untuk mencegah seseorang masuk ke dalamnya. Sesosok mayat pria dengan tinggi sekitar 183 cm ditemukan dalam kondisi mengenaskan di atas ranjangnya. Bau anyir darah tercium pekat memenuhi seluruh ruangan tersebut. Siwon ditemukan tewas dengan luka menganga di bagian perutnya. Ususnya menyembur keluar sementara jantungnya telah terpisah dari tubuhnya. Pemuda bertubuh kekar itu telah tewas dalam kondisi yang mengenaskan.

Sungmin membuka kedua matanya dengan tiba-tiba, seringaian puas terpampang jelas dari sudut bibirnya. Tidak akan ada lagi orang yang bisa menghalangi cintanya dengan Kyuhyun. Semua penderitaanya telah berakhir. Dan Choi Siwon, telah membayarnya dengan balasan yang setimpal.

**FIN**

**_Akhirnya aku bikin drabble ^^_**

**_Sebenernya gag kepikiran buat bikin drabble sebelumnya, mengingat ada tanggungan FF yg belum kelar -_-_**

**_FF ini sebenarnya bentuk frustasiku karena kekurangan FF KyuMin T_T_**

**_Pengennya baca FF, bukan bikin, tapi karena gag dapet2 terpaksa bikin_**

**_Jadi mian kalo ceritanya gag memuaskan T_T_**

**_Okay, jangan lupa RCL ya /_**

**_PS : Mohon jangan bash karakter yang sebenarnya hanya gara-gara FF yang saya buat, berpikirlah dewasa, FF berbeda dengan cerita nyata. Terima kasih ^^_**

**_(sby, 130223)_**


End file.
